The Malevolent Adventures of Meatloaf
by Rackuhn
Summary: Eating at the hospital cafeteria causes some problems for Jesse. This one popped into my warped mind and wanted to be written. Hope you like it.


The Malevolent Adventures of Meatloaf

By: Rackuhn

Disclaimer: Don't own the team, just like to write about them. Don't get paid for this either. Would you pay me for this?

Summary: Eating at the hospital cafeteria causes some problems for Jesse. If you are a true fan, you'll understand.

Doctors Mark Sloan and Amanda Bentley were talking quietly in the doctor's lounge of Community General Hospital when their young friend Doctor Jesse Travis walked in. They immediately stopped their conversation when they both saw how Jesse looked.

"Jesse, are you alright?" Amanda asked as Jesse tiredly sat down at the table with them, leaning over in his seat to place his head and arms on the table.

"Amanda's right. You don't look too good," Mark agreed with concern in his voice.

Jesse looked up and smiled at his two friends, trying to give them his best "I'm okay!" look. "I'm fine," he said weakly. He could tell that his little plan didn't work.

"Jesse…" Mark said in a fatherly tone.

"Okay," Jesse acquiesced. "My stomach is a little upset from lunch. Other than that I'm fine!"

"I thought that you and Steve had lunch together?" Mark questioned.

"We did," Jesse answered with a wince as a twinge of pain hit.

"Did you get a bad rib from BBQ Bobs?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"We didn't eat at BBQ Bobs," Jesse said grimacing in pain once again. "Hey! You would never get a bad rib from Bobs," Jesse stated loudly to Amanda after the realization of what she said sank in.

"Sooorrrry," Amanda said, a little taken aback by Jesse's tone. Jesse had the good sense to look abashed at the way he talked to Amanda.

"Jesse, if you didn't eat at Bobs, then where did you and Steve eat?" Mark asked trying to get Jesse to stay on track with the conversation.

Jesse looked at the two of them and it looked like he turned a shade greener. "The cafeteria," he announced. This time it was Mark and Amanda who winced. "And to top it off it was meatloaf day," Jesse said as he shuddered. "I swear he did this to me on purpose."

"Mark, are you sure that Steve is related to you?" Amanda teased.

"Oh, we definitely are. I just don't understand where he got his taste buds from? I'd say his mother, but she would never eat anything like the cafeteria's meatloaf," he joked as he thought of the other things that Steve would eat.

"Jesse, did you take anything for your stomach," Amanda asked as she placed a hand on his shoulders, concern now showing on her face.

"Yeah. I took some antacid, but it hasn't helped much. In fact it feels like the meatloaf is sitting right here," Jesse said pointing to his lower right side of his stomach.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. We can cover for you if you like," Mark offered. Jesse smiled gratefully knowing that they would do that for him, but he just shook his head no.

"Thanks a lot guys, that's really nice, but I'm already covering for Ben Davison. His wife had the baby this morning."

"That's right! I did hear about that," Mark stated smiling.

"Besides, I only have a couple more hours before I get off. I'll be fine," Jesse said getting up from his chair. He stopped momentarily for the room to stop spinning before he let go of the table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amanda asked again as she watched Jesse getting up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You let us know if you need anything, alright Jesse?" Mark asked it as a question but meant it as an order. Jesse nodded and left the room.

"Poor kid," Mark said laughing.

"I swear Steve must call everyday to the cafeteria to find out if they are serving meatloaf. How else could he have known?" Amanda giggled as the two of them got up from the table.

"Someday I should have some tests performed to see if Steve has any taste buds left after eating all that cafeteria food. They must be gone for him to like to eat there," Mark countered.

DM DM DM DM DM 

It was about an hour later when Steve walked back into Community General. He spotted his dad at the front desk signing off on some charts. "Hey Dad!" Steve said as he approached his father.

"Hey Steve! What are you doing here?"

"Just came by to pick up the preliminary report on the Peterson case from Amanda. She called a little while ago and told me that she was done."

"Already? That was quick," Mark commented as he put the charts away and looked at this watch.

"She said it was a slow day, so she was able to give it her undivided attention," Steve smiled. "Want to come and find out what she found?

"I'd love too," Mark said turning to walk with his son. They had only gone a few steps when they both saw Jesse rushing out of one of the patient's rooms to the men's room across the hall, with his hand over his mouth.

"Oh oh. That didn't look too good," Mark commented as they both headed to the room that Jesse just entered. When the door opened, they heard the sound of someone retching in one of the stalls. "Jesse?" Mark shouted trying to find the right stall.

"Over here Dad," Steve said pointing down to the pair of sneakers poking out from under the door.

Mark slowly opened the stall door and found Jesse leaning against the toilet breathing heavily. "Jesse?" he called out again as he knelt down beside his young friend. "Are you alright?"

Jesse managed to look up at Mark and smiled weakly. "I guess lunch really didn't agree with me." Mark helped lift Jesse slowly to his feet and guided him out to the center of the men's room. "I'm okay now," he said and Mark let go. Both Steve and Mark lunged when they saw Jesse sway.

"Jesse, you are not okay. Let's get you to an examination room and…" Mark was cut off by the strong protests of Jesse.

"Really Mark. I'm fine." He might have been able to convince Mark that he was alright if a sudden pain hadn't flared up on the right side of his stomach causing him to double over.

"Okay huh?" Steve questioned holding Jesse tightly by his arms. "Jess, why don't you listen to Dad and let him look at you."

"I'm telling you it's that meatloaf you made me eat. It must have been poisoned," Jesse moaned. He was now looking very pale and sweating profusely.

"It can't be. I ate the same thing as you. I feel fine," Steve countered, not believing for a moment that the cafeteria's meatloaf would ever hurt anyone.

"Well, you also have the stomach of a goat with the things you eat," Jesse said as another flash of pain doubled him over again.

"Come on Jess," Mark ordered. "I don't think the cafeteria's meatloaf is to blame for this."

Jesse stood up straight and was about to argue with them, when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knees buckled. He was out cold. Fortunately for Jesse, Steve and Mark were still holding on to him. Steve managed to pick Jesse up in his arms and followed Mark to the examination room. While Mark called for some help, Steve placed Jesse on the exam table.

"What's wrong with him Dad?" Steve asked in concern.

Checking Jesse's vitals, Mark did a quick examination of Jesse's stomach and saw the young man flinch even though he was unconscious.

"Well, I need to run a few more tests, but I believe that our young friend here has come down with a case of appendicitis," Mark said as he continued to examine Jesse. "It looks like it's still in the early stages of developing."

"But why did he pass out like that?"

"My guess is that it was his body's way of telling him to stop and listen. Don't worry. He'll be fine," Mark said smiling. Mark looked at the staff that had gathered around him and Jesse. "Let's get some test run, shall we?"

Steve sighed in relief as he left the exam room to let his father work on his best friend.

**DM DM DM DM DM**

About three hours later, Jesse woke to the sound of beeping in his ear. His arm automatically rose to punch the snooze alarm on the clock that he thought was by his head.

"Hold on there, Jesse," Mark said grabbing onto Jesse's arm. "Don't move around so much. You don't want to pull out your IV do you?"

Jesse slowly managed to open his eyes only to find bright lights shining down on his face. He squinted in response to the glare that was coming from them. Finally realizing where he was, he looked around until he saw the familiar face he was looking for. "Mark?" he croaked out.

"Take it easy Jesse. You're going to be just fine," Mark reassured him with a smile.

"What…happened?" Jesse managed to ask.

Noticing that Jesse was having trouble talking, he grabbed the cup of ice chips and spooned a few into Jesse's mouth. "Open up. That's it. Nice and easy now." Jesse smiled as the ice melted and soothed his throat. He opened his eyes again and focused on Mark, waiting for an answer.

"You remember all the stomach problems you were having this afternoon?" Mark asked scooping another spoonful of ice into Jesse's mouth. Jesse nodded.

"Well it turned out not to be the meatloaf after all." Jesse stopped chewing the ice and stared at Mark.

"Naw th' meewolf?" Jesse muffled out in confusion with a mouth full of ice. "Wha was it when?"

"Well, my friend, you are the proud parent of a two ounce bouncing baby appendix," Mark stated bluntly with a grin.

Jesse swallowed his mouthful of ice. "My appendix? It really wasn't the meatloaf?"

"Nope. Not the meatloaf. But don't worry everything came out fine. We'll be moving you to your room in a few minutes and then you can rest some more," Mark said patting Jesse on the shoulder. "Steve's still here and is waiting for you. You gave him quite a scare today when you passed out earlier."

"Passed out? Oh man, he'll never let me live that down," Jesse moaned. "Especially since I accused the cafeteria of serving poisoned meatloaf."

"Well don't you worry about that. You have plenty of people who agree with you on that count," Mark replied. "Now get some more rest and we'll get you to your room soon." Mark didn't even finish his statement before Jesse was back asleep. He smiled as he looked at his friend, relieved that he was going to be just fine and knowing that neither he nor Jesse will ever eat the cafeteria meatloaf again.

The end.

September, 2006


End file.
